There is known an acoustic wave device using an acoustic wave, in which a piezoelectric substrate is adhered to a support substrate and an acoustic wave element is formed on the piezoelectric substrate. When a linear thermal expansion coefficient of the support substrate is smaller than that of the piezoelectric substrate, temperature characteristics of the acoustic wave device can be improved. There is known a technology in which a level difference is formed on a peripheral portion of a lamination substrate in which a support substrate and a piezoelectric substrate are laminated (see, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-60846).